Un choix
by xxxloveItasasu
Summary: Était-ce vraiment par obligation le contrat entre Sebastien et Ciel ? Où alors le démon avait une autre raison ?


Un démon marchait le long des rues de Londres, s'exaltant devant les malheurs de chaque passants. A chaque fois qu'il passait près d'une personne, un tissu était déchirée, un talon se cassait, un sac de charbon s'ouvrait et des personnes tombaient sans aucunes raisons évidentes. Et à chaque fois que des catastrophes se passaient le démon souriait. Il aimait les cris de douleurs et les pleurs qu'il percevait grâce à son ouïe fine, il adorait la souffrance que chaque personnes lui montraient. Oui, c'était un démon et il adorait cela. Il arriva devant une ruelle sombre et observa, toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres, deux hommes soutirer, par la violence, de l'argent à un vieil homme. Le spectacle terminé, il reprit son chemin, les catastrophes s'accumulant devant lui. Il s'arrêta, pourtant, devant un chat noir comme une nuit de meurtre. Il se pencha et prit le chat dans ses bras, s'émerveillant devant ses petites pattes et sa fourrure douce. Il avait toujours aimé les félins, les trouvant sournois, nobles et surtout n'en ayant pas en enfer. Il caressa le chat en minaudant de façon... Bref, qui n'avait rien de démoniaque. Un moment, le félin se débattit pour sauter de ses bras. Il pivota vers le démon et le regarda intensément et partit pour après se retourner vers l'être maléfique et repartir. Celui-ci comprit que le chat voulait qu'il le suive. Il marcha donc derrière, se laissant guider par le félin dans les rues de Londres. L'animal tourna brusquement et pénétra dans une ruelle sombre. Il s'arrêta devant un mur et bondit sur une poubelle pour atteindre une fenêtre avec des barreaux. Il passa facilement entre ces barreaux gris et froids. Le démon monta lui aussi et entra lui aussi par ces barreaux facilement. Et là ce qui le vit le laissa pantois de stupéfaction. Un jeune garçon de onze ans était assit dans un coin d'une prison close, la tête, aux cheveux bleus-gris, sur les genoux, ses bras blancs les entourant. Il ne portait qu'une chemise déchirée et avait des bleus et des blessures le long du corps. Lorsque le chat s'approcha, il leva la tête, laissant voir de beaux yeux bleus marins briller dans les ténèbres. Il tendit doucement un bras vers le félin qui le griffa en crachant. Le garçon retira vivement son bras et regarda durement l'animal qui ne s'en occupait guère de lui et partait de l'autre côté de la prison pour faire sa toilette. Le jeune garçon soupira et renfonça sa tête dans ses genoux. Il se mit doucement à pleurer et murmurer :

-A l'aide. A l'aide. Que quelqu'un m'aide.

Le démon s'avança silencieusement et lentement vers l'enfant. Il allait poser sa main sur sa tête quand il stoppa son geste. Que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu réconforter ce garçon ? Lui, un démon qui aime la souffrance. Qui s'en nourrit. Pourquoi ? Effrayé par ce qu'il avait faillit faire, l'être maléfique s'éloigna rapidement de l'enfant.

Il y était retourné. Il était retourné dans cette prison malgré l'interdiction qu'il s'était donné. Il n'avait pas pu rester indifférent aux sanglots du jeune garçon. Même à plusieurs kilomètres de lui, il arrivait à les entendre, comme des échos. Et il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne ressentait aucun plaisir. Pourquoi cette souffrance ne l'exaltait pas. Le démon qu'il était, avait craqué sous les pleurs d'un enfant. D'un être faible. Il voulait le revoir. Il voulait revoir cet humain. Et il était revenu. Il était revenu dans la prison et observait en silence le garçon pleurer. Il le trouvait beau. Il le trouvait fragile. Il inspira doucement et fut prit d'une vive faim. Cet âme. Son âme. L'âme de cet enfant. Elle sentait bon. Une pureté sans pareil. C'était à peine si ce n'était pas un ange. Le démon observa le garçon. Un ange. Voilà à quoi il ressemblait. A un ange. Avec ses traits fins et beaux, ses yeux bleus... Il était un ange. Un ange déchu. Un ange qui demandait à être sauvé. Mais sauvé de quoi ?

La porte de la prison s'ouvrit et des hommes masqués pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Le garçon recula vivement, terrifié. Les hommes s'approchèrent vers lui et lui prirent les bras pour le traîner dehors. Le démon les suivit. Ils marchèrent dans un couloir sombre et arrivèrent dans une salle où seul une table de pierre trônait au milieu. Les hommes jetèrent l'enfant sur la table et il se la prit dans le ventre. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur. D'autres hommes arrivèrent, et l'un d'eux un fouet dans la main, le leva et le frappa avec faisant pleurer et crier le jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il eut le bras fatigué, il ordonna qu'on allonge l'enfant sur la table. Le garçon les supplia et se débattit mais on le tint par les poignets et les chevilles. On ouvrit brusquement se chemise, l'effrayant encore plus. Un autres des hommes masqué arriva avec un fer pour marquer les vaches. L'enfant en le voyant voulut s'échapper mais ne pouvait faire un geste. L'homme leva le fer et marqua le jeune garçon en enfonça le fer dans une de ses côtes. L'enfant hurla de douleur. Un cri si déchirant. Une souffrance si horrible. Toutes ces choses qui font frissonner de plaisir un démon. Mais l'être maléfique qui regardait la scène ne ressentait aucun plaisir. Au contraire, son cœur devint lourd dans sa poitrine en percevant la douleur et en entendant ce hurlement. Et sous ce cri, des cloches sonnèrent. Les cloches de Dieu sonnaient comme si elles se moquaient de la souffrance du jeune garçon. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et les cloches retentissait toujours autant avec en écho un chant religieux. Un son pure mais qui aux oreilles du démon résonnait comme si l'enfer présentait ses portes. Comme si c'était le jugement dernier et que les enfers allaient dévorer les hommes pour leur pêcher. Le fer fut retiré de la peau blanche du garçon et l'on pouvait apercevoir clairement le signe des puritains. Des personnes qui s'accrochent à la religion autant à la vie. Qui vénèrent Dieu et qui tiennent à ce que tout soit pur. Ces gens là, les démons les haïssaient. Leur manie à ce que tout soit pur les dégouttaient et ce n'est pas pour les déplaire si ils peuvent en tuer un ou deux pour ensuite dévorer leur âme et l'empêcher de rejoindre le paradis. Oui, quel délice que de rendre leur espoirs, d'être bon pour rencontrer Dieu, vains. Ils aimaient ça. Les êtres maléfiques aimaient leur donner cette souffrance. Et devant cet acte impur, le démon ne pensait plus qu'à les tuer et dévorer leurs âmes pour les faire payer de souillé l'ange qu'était cet enfant. Car pour sûr c'était un ange. Son âme si pure se percevait à des kilomètres et semblait de plus en plus délicieuse. Comme si la douleur la nettoyait et la rendait plus pure. A moins que ce ne soit les espoirs que le jeune garçon eut à nouveau lorsqu'il fut de retour dans sa prison.

Le démon observait l'enfant pleurer et ne pouvait détourner ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son cœur se déchirait-il devant cette image pitoyable ? Et l'être connu pour ne pas avoir de cœur regardait un jeune garçon, ne voulant le laisser et l'envie de le protéger le prenant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

La porte de la prison s'ouvrit à nouveau et deux hommes masqués entrèrent. Il fermèrent la porte et l'un d'eux jeta par terre un bout de pain sec et un verre vide.

-Voilà ton pain ! Dit il sèchement. Mange.

L'enfant prit le pain, le mordit mais le jeta dégoûté. L'homme lui lança méchamment :

-Tu vas mangé ! Oh ! C'est sûr que ça change des repas de comptes ! N'est-ce pas Ciel Phantomhive ?

Le jeune Phantomhive ne répondit pas. L'autre homme ria et s'exclama :

-Il est mignon ! On pourrait jouer avec lui !

Il s'approcha du jeune garçon en souriant perversement et son regard devenut lubrique. Mais le premier homme l'arrêta d'un geste et lui répliqua :

-Le prêtre a dit qu'il doit rester pur ! Personne ne doit le toucher et le souiller !

Le démon aurait voulu s'approcher et crier aux hommes masqués que c'étaient eux qui souillaient ce pauvre ange. Les hommes partirent, laissant le garçon seul dans cette prison froide. Ciel se recroquevilla et murmura continuellement :

-Aidez moi. Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide.

Le démon venait voir tous les jours ce jeune garçon. Ce jeune compte dont les espoirs ternissaient à fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Un moment, Ciel pleura tellement après avoir été torturé que l'être maléfique ne trouva rien d'autre que de se transformer en chat pour venir le consoler en se frotta contre lui. L'enfant le serra pendant de longue heures contre lui en sanglotant dans sa fourrure sa douleur et sa peine. Les hommes masqués allaient de temps en temps le voir pour se moquer de lui et de sa faiblesse. Et devant cet acte horrible, le démon les haïssait de plus en plus, le besoin de protéger Ciel le prenant de plus en plus souvent. On avait pas le droit de rire de son ange ! L'envi de tuer ces hommes pour cet ange si triste devenait une évidence et même une obsession au bout de quelques mois. Son ange était de plus en plus persécuté, torturé, frappé, souillé... Et cela le mettait dans une colère noire. Il voulait protéger un enfant... Alors que celui-ci ne le connaissait même pas ! Lui-même ne savait rien de son passé !

Un jour, sous la souffrance à cause des coups qu'il avait reçu, Ciel était tombé à terre et tremblait sous le froid, la douleur et la terreur. Alors, le démon l'avait prit dans ses bras et réconforté. L'enfant dans une semi-conscience ne s'aperçut de rien et au contraire, s'accrocha au démon comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Cela avait beaucoup bouleversé celui-ci.

Oui, le malheur et la douleur du jeune garçon le rapprochait de lui de plus en plus. Le démon n'avait plus que cet ange déchu dans sa tête. Il voulait à tout prix le sauver !

Un jour, les hommes masqué étaient allés chercher Ciel pour l'amener au prêtre. Les cloches sonnaient, des chants résonnait et des tambours retentissaient comme pour une condamnation. Le jeune compte avançait vers le prêtre, la tête haute. Il s'arrêta devant cet homme masqué. Celui-ci lui caressa la joue et le poussa sur le sol. Il commença à insulter le jeune garçon, disant qu'il ne servait à rien et que ses parents étaient plus heureux d'être morts que d'être resté avec lui. Ensuite, il le frappa. L'enfant pleurant de douleur et de tristesse. Et devant ses larmes, le démon ne pu résisté. Il apparu brusquement sous sa forme démoniaque et tua le prêtre. Le jeune garçon terrifié s'était enfuit mais il se prit rapidement un homme et il fut ramené à sa prison sombre. L'être maléfique devant la terreur de l'enfant s'était immédiatement arrêté et était retourné à la prison. Ciel était à l'intérieur, sanglotant et frappant les murs à s'en faire saigner les poings. Puis, il fut prit d'une soudaine fatigue et s'endormit. Le démon, dans un vive besoin de découvrir le passé de l'enfant, le prit dans ses bras et posa une main dans son front en fermant les yeux.

**Passé Ciel **

Il vit un petit garçon qui souriait, vivant heureux avec ses parents. Il était adorable. Il était joyeux, toujours de bonne humeur et actif. Un soir. LE soir où le changement de sa vie changea, était un soir d'hiver. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Son anniversaire. Le petit Ciel ravi, racontait à tous les passants que ce soir là, il pourrait dormir avec sa mère et qu'elle lui raconterait une histoire. Les personnes le regardait et l'écoutait ému devant la joie de cet adorable enfant. Et puis, le moment où il rentra chez lui, il vit les flammes. Il vit ces flammes dévorer son manoir. Il entra précipitamment à l'intérieur et courrut jusqu'au bureau de son père dans lequel il vit celui-ci brûler. Quelqu'un apparut brusquement derrière Ciel et lui mit un mouchoir sur la bouche ce qui l'endormit. Lorsque l'enfant se réveilla, il était dans cette prison. Et depuis le meurtre de ses parents, il était torturé.

**Fin du passé**

Le démon enleva sa main et regarda l'enfant dormir dans ses bras. Il devait le protéger. Il voulait le revoir sourire. Revoir ce sourire d'enfant innocent et heureux.

Un jour, après que l'enfant ait été torturé, le démon s'approcha doucement de lui et lui demanda à l'oreille si il voulait que son enfer se termine.

-Je veux surtout venger la mort de mes parents !

Le démon regarda l'enfant et lui demanda si il était capable de vendre son âme pour ça.

-Bien sûr ! Je veux être vengé ! Je veux que ceux qui m'ont fais vivre cet enfer et tué mes parents soient morts !

L'être maléfique lui demanda si il voulait passer ce pacte avec lui. Ciel répondit que oui et le contrat se fit.

Ciel regardait les cadavres de ces hommes masqués qui l'avaient fais souffrir pendant tellement longtemps. Il se tourna vers le démon et lança :

-Viens! Rentrons au manoir, Sebastien !

-Yes, my lord.

Le jeune compte fut porté par le démon qui le fit sortir de cet endroit pour l'emmener dehors, sur une colline où il le posa pour qu'il puisse observer le soleil se coucher. L'être maléfique serra son maître dans ses bras, qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher tellement qu'il était affaiblit, et lui murmura :

-Joyeux anniversaire, bochan.


End file.
